


Ashes of Dreams

by Hestiae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV Second Person, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestiae/pseuds/Hestiae
Summary: Emet-Selch lives, though he is no longer tempered, and eons of nulled guilt finally catch up to him. He seeks amends by attempting to protect the Warrior of Light from Elidibus, who has relinquished his facade of neutrality to bring about Zodiark's resurrection.
Relationships: One Sided Elidibus/Warrior of Light, One Sided Elidibus/Warrior of Light/Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 41
Kudos: 133





	1. The Beginning

The shade of Amaurot had beckoned you since its architect was undone. Its pull was a subtle one, but it was there nonetheless; a languid ebb and flow in the aetherstream. 

There were still problems to be solved, favors to be done, naturally, but you found yourself musing more often than not of your final fight against Hades. Such self-imposed reveries were not ideal in the heat of battle, and you found yourself pressed to dispel them. 

These outlandish daydreams were what caused you, one night, to make your way to the ghostly city of Amaurot instead of attempting what would certainly be another fitful sleep in the Pendants. You reasoned that if the pull you felt to visit was more psychological than not, it would be nice to visit the city anyways. 

You collected your aether with a deep breath, and whisked yourself away to Amaurot, full glad that Hades had the good graces to give its reflection an aetheryte plaza. Closing your eyes, you attempted to track the aether that coaxed you there in the first place. Though it had no distinctive features, you relied on your instinct, walking through the tidy streets without a set direction. The reflection of Amaurot made you nostalgic: the kindness and gentleness of its shades, the towering structures, and the lavender foliage that sprung up around the city all made you wish you could recall  _ something  _ from your supposed time as a citizen of Amaurot all those millenia ago. 

By the time you wandered through not even one third of the city’s massive perimeter, you realized how much thought had truly gone into its creation: the buildings’ designs alone were impeccably done. You only just realized that most of these buildings held countless rooms, and even more denizens. 

There was an apartment building, with lights made of crystalline and shades lounging in its ornate lobby; at least fifteen floors of rooms, all of which were decorated to a long deceased citizen’s taste, half of which were occupied by hollow copies living about their final days. 

Besides the Akadaemia from which Archaeotania escaped, there were a couple of other smaller academic institutions. You were surprised to find that quite a few held seminars: one shade with an ordained robe in the center of the room, speaking with that ancient intonation that resembled bells and machinery, and a collection of other shades sitting upon bronze benches surrounding it. 

Yet still there were bartering areas, a marketplace, a medical center ...and here, towering over you, was a library; something ancient and comforting beckoning at your aether with an allure you could not resist. You placed your palms against the library’s imposing bronze doors and pushed. The doors were much lighter than they initially appeared, and you all but stumbled inside.

The library’s walls were made of what appeared to be mahogany, gold-gilded stairs coiling around an unmanned information center and up to an equally breathtaking second floor. Soft lighting filtered in through glass windows stained seafoam green, and bookcases adorned with bronze stretched to the library’s domed ceiling. 

Surprisingly, this building seemed empty. 

One step forward, and your footsteps echoed loudly across the marble flooring. The eerie silence raised the fine hairs on the back of your neck, yet you were determined to find whoever invited you to Amaurot; especially now that Emet-Selch was no more. 

You made your way through the library, curious fingers brushing against copies of leather-backed books, until a shade at the end of one of the rows called a name you were unfamiliar with. Turning slightly, you questioned it with a frown. In lieu of a response, invisible fringes of its cold aether tugged at your being, beckoning you closer. 

You finally found who you were searching for. 

You rushed towards the shade, this one, too, a giant compared to your pitifully mortal form. In its hand was a book, but before you could inquire about it, the shade dropped to one knee slowly, unsteadily; as if it had forgotten how to use its joints for a moment. 

It opened the book, its pages crisp, white, and void of any writings or drawings, but the shade brought one finger to the page and suddenly an image of one of Amaurot’s many buildings revealed itself slowly: drawn messily in dark ink and unfurling itself in rivulets. 

The shade pointed at it, then glanced up at you. You assumed this meant it wanted you to go there, but you knew not why, nor which floor or room you were meant to visit. Without awaiting a response, the mute shade closed its book shut with one hand, stood up again, and dissipated like a ghost in the night. 

Your curiosity overwhelmed your sense of caution, and you decided to explore the building from the shade’s book.

It was relatively easy to find: unlike some of what you assumed were government ordained areas or normal apartment buildings, this one was proudly set in the center of Amaurot, its bronze decor entwined around its outer shell like a serpent. 

You entered the building through a set of clear, automatic doors, and found yourself in the lobby of one of Amaurot’s more opulent apartment buildings. This building’s lobby, too, was vacant, save for the one working elevator whose panel read “L” in elegant cursive. You pressed the only arrow next to it, assuming this machinery worked the same as the one you entered Amaurot with, and the elevator’s gilded doors slid open with a lively chime. Unlike the first elevator you dealt with, however, this one did not have an assortment of numbers that led to each floor: it had one single letter emblazoned in its center. “H.”

You sighed and decided to take the risk. 

For the second time in what was definitely not a long enough amount of time, you found yourself wondering if you were perhaps willingly throwing yourself into the maws of a hungry beast; a plan orchestrated by Emet-Selch or Elidibus should either one fall to the Warrior of Light. Though you had the foresight to bring along your favored weapon, you were not sure what to expect; who you were to meet or what you were to find.

Another chime and you found yourself not in a hallway, as you expected, but directly in front of a pair of brilliant white doors with long bronze handles. You steadied yourself, took a deep breath, and entered the room.

The opened doors revealed an opulent apartment. Matte russet walls met mahogany flooring. One wall was refurbished into a full length window that displayed a sprawling view of Amaurot, its spire curling proudly in the midst of shades walking about below, shrunken by perspective. 

You walked towards the window, movements slow as you revelled in awe. This first room seemed to be a living room: though it wasn't too wide it was incredibly tall, and at its apex was a chandelier crafted in the likeness of blue crystalline. A plush plum chaise adorned with gold faced matching lounge chairs, and in between the two was a coffee table with a stack of papers neatly placed atop it. 

You began your search there, hesitantly rifling through the papers, feeling the slightest bit of guilt. They were all in a language you could not understand: one that your echo would not translate. 

The rooms were attached through arched doorways instead of physical doors; the one to the living room's left was a bedroom. The bedroom, too, was steeped in luxury; with its bookcase reaching the ceiling, its marble flooring, a mahogany desk and chair, and the softest looking bed you had ever seen. 

Resolved to find  _ something _ , you first checked the bookcase. 

The bookcase was stocked with what appeared to be encyclopedias and informative documents bound together and what might have been novels, all in a strange language. Though you rifled through each book without knowledge of the Amaurotines’ language, the notion that perhaps there would be a picture, or some other blank book whose pages came to life only when touched, as in the library, kept you searching. 

However, even after rifling through the entirety of the bookcase, fingers sore and littered with tiny cuts, you found nothing of importance. You groaned, sitting on the edge of the large plush bed that monopolized most of the bedroom. You collapsed backwards, splayed on your back. Laying still like that for a few minutes, your eyes grew increasingly heavier; the nights you had gone without the luxury of sound sleep finally caught up to you. 

You found yourself unable to even think about using your return spell, embraced in this warm, cloudlike bundle of sheets, so you sidled yourself into a more comfortable position. As you curled up on the lavish bed, you decided not to fight the enticing waves of drowsiness that overcame you.

* * *

You shivered. Despite the lack of open windows or any visible cooling apparatus, the living area was somewhat drafty. Only halfway conscious, you ignored the feeling of a warm, heavy quilt being placed upon your sleeping form. 

The next morning you woke up mildly confused, assuming that you must have picked up the quilt sometime during the night and simply forgot. You dismissed it with a shrug, and continued on with your search.

The fruits of your labor did not yield anything, and so you visited again the next day, and the day after that, as well. Though you never did find anything of importance in that room, you were determined to continue on; you enjoyed the complexity of this new city regardless.

You created a habit of visiting Amaurot: assuming you had the time to do so, you would teleport there in the evening, explore a bit, try to talk to shades you had not yet heard from, and finally slept in what you assumed was Hades’ old residence, or a faithful copy of it, at least. 

Though you did not have the same amount of time as you normally did today, having to help out with quite a few menial tasks, as soon as you were free, you had teleported to Amaurot. You were exhausted, and your journey was more out of habit than anything, but still, you found yourself comforted by the familiar sights and sounds. 

Your enervation got the best of you, though, and you made your way to your new temporary sleeping quarters. Resting in Hades' bed was akin to floating, so soft were the silk covers and fluffy duvet. You'd be remiss  _ not  _ to fall asleep there. 

The following morning, you had the faintest recollection of pain; of memories that had coalesced into a nightmare ...but you also recalled the cool metal of sharpened talons gently running against your goose-pricked skin; a whisper in a language that the echo would not process. This you attributed to a dream. What else could it be? 

However, you could not ignore the familiar individual that stood by the bed: hair white, this time, but eyes golden and beautiful and fixed upon you in an almost tender gaze. He donned the black convocation robes you had last seen him in. 

It was odd to see Hades like this: no discernable wound in his middle, where you had pierced him with coalesced light.

For a moment, you stared at him, unable to even breathe. Your mind was foggy with sleep still, and you found yourself convinced you were dreaming. Hades, for his part, was stock still, as if moving even a centimeter would dispel this shared illusion of peacefulness. 

But slowly you woke yourself from your haze, and your emotions suddenly caught up to you all at once: your heart swelled and you felt the first of what would certainly be a torrent of tears stream down your face. Clutching at the crisp white duvet, you searched Hades’ face for a hint of anything, but his expression was one of neutrality, as if he was waiting for your reaction before he unveiled his own.

Still set upon the bed, you startled a moment and considered your options: you were far too groggy to properly fight Hades’ monstrous form off; if you chose to run or return via a spell he would most certainly catch you. Even so, you were unafraid. Hades currently seemed placid, and you wished to speak with the Ascian again, unconventional as the sentiment was. 

You stood up off the bed, placing your bare feet on the wooden floor, and took a couple of steps forward. Facing directly in front of Hades, you placed your own hands atop his, a hesitant, questioning motion, and flinched at their iciness. You lightly traced his palms and the gleaming talons that embellished his gloved fingertips. 

“Hades….” 

It truly was him.

You released his hands, then, and traced the curvature of his jaw. He had moved his arms back by his sides, but had not made any further movements. You wondered if he was attempting to ease you; if he thought any sudden movements might scare you off. 

You chuckled, though it was a pathetic one, tinted with your tears, and you wrapped your arms around Hades’ midsection in a tight embrace. You pressed yourself against him, grasping at his robes, and he hesitantly returned the embrace. Slowly, softly, the Ascian’s arms encircled your own waist, and he bent forwards, pressing his face against the top of your head. 

It was as if Hades’ fears were all at once annulled: he grasped you tighter, and carded his hands carefully through your hair. 

After a moment you made to step back again, but Hades simply pressed you closer to him, cradling your head against his clawed hand and pressing his forehead against yours. He finally let you go with little resistance, and you were pleased to find the tiniest of smiles on his painted lips.

You were beaming, now, confused as you were, but you could not stop the warmth that circulated through you; the joy and relief at finding that you did not kill Hades. Somehow, he lived, and now you did not have to carry the burden of his people as well as yours alone. 

“Full glad am I to see you unharmed.”

You were priming a series of questions to ask Hades: how did he manage to survive, where was he all this time, why did he stay hidden for so long...but his rather unexpected statement stopped you mid-thought. 

“Unharmed? Why would I be hurt?”

Perhaps he was worried about Archaeotania? 

“Elidibus….you have not come across him yet?” 

You cocked your head to the side. The question was an odd one, and completely out of the blue besides. Elidibus? The Emissary? The expression on your face must have been one of pure bewilderment, as Hades sighed, slouching forward. He motioned towards the bed, and you retraced your steps, sitting down again. 

“I haven’t,” you answered, despite the fact that your expression probably conveyed what your words didn’t. 

Hades was perched next to you now, and you watched as he stared at his hands, palms up on his lap. Another sigh, and he furrowed his brows.    
  
“Even in the lifestream, I….” Hades shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, and began again: “If you’ve not yet come across the Emissary, this may come as a surprise to you. Elidibus is the only tempered Ascian alive, and for this reason has decided to go on the offensive. You are his primary target---”

“ _ The only tempered Ascian _ ? Hades, you are no longer…” you trailed off, biting your lip. The first part of his monologue was, in itself, a complete surprise. You assumed that despite his strange rebirth (if he was even deceased in the first place), Zodiark’s tempering would hold strong. You tried to discern Hades’ expression, but he was in profile, refusing to meet your eyes yet again, stark white hair curtaining a portion of his face. 

The silence stretched on, and you considered repeating your question, just in case he somehow didn’t hear you. But finally he lifted his head up, and turned towards you. His golden eyes were clouded over with a sheen of tears, his expression so morose you wished to take his face in your hands; comfort him with sweet nothings and kind words.

“I am no longer tempered, no.” 


	2. The Beginning Ctnd.

Hades’ voice was barely a whisper. It barely held. 

Words of reassurance and solace died on your tongue as the Ascian breathed in deeply, shakily. It was obvious Hades was suffering, and though you did not understand the niceties of his situation, you were unwilling to leave him to carry his burdens alone. 

“Hades,” you began, but before any further words could leave your lips, he shook his head. 

“Not now,” he murmured, “It is of the utmost importance that I tell you about Elidibus first.”

You sighed. Hades’ expression was unusually somber, and so you let him continue, though you were determined to broach the subject at a later time. By dwelling in Amaurot, you were able to truly comprehend just how lonely, how mournful, this eons old being was.

“As I was saying earlier….Elidibus is the only tempered thrall of Zodiark left. Though he  _ was _ acting under a guise of neutrality, he has now been forced into a corner. He seeks to end you and prevent the fragments of your aether from rejoining in the lifestream, so that you will never again be reborn.”

A shiver racked your body. What a horrible fate; drifting along the lifestream as a fractured shell of yourself. Though you  _ were _ used to being hunted down by Garleans and Ascians alike, something about the severity of Elidibus’ situation; the desperation with which he would surely pursue you, was overwhelming.

You bit your lip and considered what to do next. The Crystarium and all its residents would surely be in danger should Elidibus begin his search for you there. The Scions would help protect you, this you were sure of, but their time would be better spent helping the Exarch, exploring The Empty, searching for a way to untemper those afflicted with suffused light….anything, really. But facing Elidibus alone was not a realistic option, either. Even you, a proclaimed Ascian slayer, would be hard-pressed to kill him without outside help. 

“What are you thinking of, hero?” 

So deep in thought were you that you momentarily forgot about Hades’ presence. 

“I was thinking about what actions to take….” you said. Hades raised an eyebrow, so you clarified, “I can’t return to the Crystarium while Elidibus is searching for me; that would place too many bystanders in harm’s way. I don’t know what he is planning, though, and it seems like neither do you, so I can’t simply up and live in a hermitage in the meantime.”

You dropped your head and sighed again. How frustrating this all was. 

Hades’ frigid hand brushed against your cheek, and you startled as he turned your gaze to meet his own. A smirk, albeit one that no longer held the same acrimony it once did, was placed upon his handsome face.

“I must say, I am deeply offended you believe me to be weaker than the  _ Emissary _ , of all people.”

“And when did I say such a thing?” you scoffed. Your cheeks began to heat up as you realized Hades had not yet removed his hand from your face.

“Well you certainly suggested it, with all your talk about returning to the Crystarium, or living out the rest of your days in solitude.”

“I never---”

“Lucky for you, hero, you’ve a former Ascian on your side; one who is willing to protect you from certain death! Now isn’t that nice?” 

Your jaw near dropped to the wooden floor. He returned to...protect you…? What would he gain? It made no sense, but then again, why else would he have called upon  _ you  _ in particular? Why would he be informing you about Elidibus? 

You stilled, brows scrunched up, mulling over all that he had told you, what he had offered.

“So, hero, all you must do now is teleport to the Crystarium, explain your situation to the Exarch and the rest of your motley crew, and return to Amaurot again, where you will stay until Elidibus is no more,” Hades drawled, as if he was giving the most basic of instructions, but you shook your head. 

“Hades, while I do appreciate what you’ve told me, and while I do wish to converse with you once again, you know my role as Warrior of Light is one I cannot simply put aside for even the tiniest amount of time.” 

Your voice was quieter than usual, and you found yourself fidgeting with your fingers. Accepting Hades’ offer of protection  _ did _ seem like the best route to take….but you couldn’t simply disappear, even with good reason. Perhaps you could bargain with him? You could divvy up your days between Amaurot and the Crystarium; maybe visit the Crystarium once every moon….

As you began to suggest your proposal, Hades’ gloved hand suddenly covered your mouth.

“Hush,” he commanded.

“What’s--”

“What part of ‘hush’ confounds you so?” he whispered harshly, eyes trained on something outside the window. 

“An enemy? I can help. I have my weapon,” you attempted, your words muffled.

Hades inhaled sharply. “Just stay put, hero.” His severe tone left no room for argument. 

He stood up with what appeared to be much effort and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Reaching the archway to the living area, he glanced back at you once again. 

“ _ Stay. Put _ .”

* * *

Naturally, you decided to follow Hades. You waited a few minutes before you made your way to the lobby, as quiet as you could possibly be. 

Though he would absolutely be upset with your disobeying his order to stay put, it didn't feel right to let Hades fight what seemed to be a troublesome enemy alone. Even if you didn't battle it directly, you could always act as a decoy. 

As you cautiously exited the towering building, the briefest glimpse of a dark robe disappearing around an upcoming corner caught your eye.

You followed whom you believed to be Hades around the corner, into what appeared to be a small park. You were so busy admiring the colorful array of trees and flowers that you almost bumped into his back, but y ou stilled immediately and stumbled back as the figure you thought to be Hades turned around. Though they donned the same dark robes, most of this man’s face was covered with a blood red serpentine mask. 

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to find  _ you  _ here. A pleasant surprise nonetheless," Elidibus murmured. His tone was flat, though it seemed as if he was moments away from snapping.  The Ascian cocked his head to the side, smiling softly; as if he was greeting an old friend.

"No reason to delay the inevitable."

Before you could process his words, respond, or even react in any way, one of Elidibus' clawed hands shot out and squeezed the entirety of your throat with a strength that could only be described as inhuman. He lifted the entirety of your body with this one hand effortlessly. 

You clawed at his hands futilely, but your fingernails simply caught onto the material of his gloves; a good portion of some of your nails were gone, a good portion bleeding.

Your heart pounded against your chest as your eyes began to water and your vision began to blur at the edges. You couldn't accept that _this_ would be your end. You've felled _gods_ , but your death would be self-ordained; a deadly consequence of your own pride. 

Recognizing that you had but seconds left to cheat death, your hand dropped to your side, grasping desperately at where your weapon should have been. It was missing. Elidibus must have spirited it away beforehand. 

_ What a stupid mistake _ .

As your thrashing stilled, body devoid of the oxygen you needed to fight, you resigned yourself to a pathetic end, praying Hydaelyn could revive you before Elidibus attempted to destroy your soul. 

In the distance, you heard a voice. You couldn’t identify who was calling you. Maybe it was Hydaelyn, desperately giving instructions minutes too late. 

Another sound, this one more akin to a shout, and you saw Elidibus' lips twist into a snarl. 

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you all enjoy your weekends!


	3. Aetherflow

You awoke gradually.

Your hearing came first; despite your lazy drift in and out of consciousness you heard a fire crackling somewhere by you. You also heard shuffling. Someone rummaging around, pacing, flipping the pages of a book.

You were able to move your hand, at some point, and you distinctly recalled the feel of satin under your fingertips. What could have varied anywhere between fifteen minutes or several bells later, your hand was lifted into someone else’s, their own hand warm and comforting under your cold touch.

And then, of course, you managed to open your eyes. Everything seemed blurry at first: a canvas of red and brown and gold, but your eyes adjusted relatively quickly, and you made out the distinct features of Hades’ own room.

You remembered Elidibus’ hand on your throat; the primal fear that coursed through you as you struggled to live, a muted voice, and then nothingness.

Hades must have saved you somehow. There was no other probable situation.

Elidibus must have been the intruder he seemed so determined to deal with, which is why he told you to stay put, but you delivered yourself to him nonetheless.

You winced. Hades would have some choice words for you, that, at least, you were sure of.

With a sigh, you stretched and turned onto your side, only to freeze. Sitting upon an armchair, arms crossed and golden eyes narrowed, was your savior himself.

You blinked owlishly a couple of times until Hades raised a brow.

“I believe I asked something very simple of you before I left.”

You muttered an apology, though you cringed as you realized how awfully hoarse your voice sounded.

Hades huffed as he passed you a flute of water on the little nightstand by his bed. You downed it all at once.

“Thank you, Hades."

You didn’t hide your surprise at his next comment:

“Don’t do that again,” he murmured, his eyes closed, “....please.”

"Assuming there is a next time," you pointed out, the crumpled duvet atop you suddenly more interesting than Hades’ glare.

He frowned.

"You almost died and you still insist on playing house with your friends?"

"I'm not 'playing' at anything," you huffed, "I've not finished what I set out to do here on the First, and I cannot suspend every aspect of my life because Elidibus wishes for my death.”

“Oh, you certainly can. You choose not to because you enjoy running errands for others. For whatever reason, you only think of others, in fact. Have you considered that your acts of heroics are maybe a tad selfish?” Hades asked, expression inscrutable.

You, on the other hand, were visibly furious.

“I am everything but selfish,” you growled, anger bubbling up from wherever you had decided to sequester your emotions long ago, “Pray, tell me how saving lives is selfish. How is it selfish to strive towards a better future?” Your voice grew in a steady crescendo as you continued, “I’ve saved entire shards! Is that selfish? How is it selfish to put aside everything that makes you human so you can be a hero!”

You tore off the blankets and sprung up from the bed, ready to continue your rant, but dizziness overcame you. You swayed a bit, cursed under your breath, and Hades rushed towards you, placing his hands on your shoulders. You shrugged in a childish attempt to remove them, but you were too weak to succeed.

“Enough of that,” Hades muttered as he gently pushed you back down. You were furious, but some of that raw anger subsided as your eyes met Hades’. He seemed genuinely worried for you, as far as you could tell.

With a sigh, Hades sat next to you, staring out the glass window into the endless blue of Amaurot.

“Sacrificing yourself for a greater cause is all well and good, but have you considered who would take up your mantle should you fall? You sacrifice yourself without second thought, but your life is precious. It doesn’t become you to invite death. So many would mourn, should anything happen to you,” he said quietly; wistfully.

Your acrimony having subsided for the moment, you bit your lip. “I’m….sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you so.”

Hades clasped his hands together, and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. A few minutes of silence passed before he finally turned to you and continued.

“I can’t divulge much at the moment,” he admitted, “but I've returned for a reason. It would all be for naught should your soul be shattered."

The faraway look in his eyes made you want to press him about how he even returned in the first place, but you knew he wouldn't reveal anything until he chose to.

Instead, you laid back down with a groan, eyes closed, and again considered your situation.

In merely a second Elidibus had easily overpowered you, and had Hades not already been searching for him, you doubt you would be alive. You recalled how Hades so easily disabled the rest of the scions during your final battle with him; how even then, you wondered if this was finally where you would fall. And now Elidibus, suffused with power and desperation both, was your opponent.

No, not your opponent. It was more like you were his prey. You were not playing on an even battlefield. To him, you were probably a mere nuisance that scuttered about, biding on borrowed time.

You exhaled sharply and splayed your arm across your face. Exhaustion washed over you, and so you decided to close your eyes.

* * *

You awoke yet again from an unexpected nap. You noticed that the fire in the hearth was out, and that you were tucked into bed, not thrown haphazardly by its edge, as you had fallen asleep.

Hades was next to you, back against the headboard and arms crossed, but you were surprised to see him asleep, instead of scowling at you accusingly. You mentally chastised yourself as you realized one of the first 'friendly' comments he made to you was regarding his fondness for sleep.

Hades' chest rose and fell in a slow tempo, and he appeared much younger, so visibly relaxed and momentarily free from his burdens. He was so pretty, like this….not that he was unattractive when he was awake.

You blushed. Now was not the time for such frivolity. Even so, you did not wish to wake him, and you would not try your luck by wandering outside again.

You stayed put, mind traversing several different subjects at once, but Hades woke less than a bell after you. He startled a moment, as if he forgot you were currently staying in his recreated abode, but his mask of nonchalance appeared moments later.

"Were you awake long, hero?" he asked, stretching his arms above his head.

"No…" you took a deep breath to steady your resolve, and decided to broach the subject before your anxieties made you second guess yourself. "I would like to take you up on your earlier offer of protection. It is…..likely the safest option."

Hades face lit up immediately, and you attempted to smother the butterflies fluttering about in your stomach at his unusually pure expression.

"It’s nice to see you've finally come to at least some of your senses, little hero," he chuckled, and you immediately regretted thinking any part of him was ‘pure’ for even a second. Before you could fashion a retort, he snapped, and the fluorescent light on the ceiling turned on.

“You must leave immediately for the Crystarium, and return just as quickly. I’ve no doubt Elidibus has already returned to his scheming,” Hades said.

“Already? How can you be so sure?”

His jaw clenched, and you felt as if this subject was one he did not wish to speak of at the moment. Regardless, he answered: “I spoke with the emissary after I rescued you.”

You gulped, the dull pain in your throat still present, and nodded.

"I don't believe your friends would take too kindly to the reality of your situation. Even I would have difficulty believing an enemy returned from the dead, allegiances switched,” Hades said, planting his feet on the ground and standing up, “I’ll leave it up to you to decide what you would like to tell them, but you absolutely will not mention me in any way, shape, or form.”

Though it would be a pain to lie to the scions as well as the Exarch, his logic made sense. Amongst the scions you were the only one who tried to speak with him, to understand him; the rest (save for Ryne, bless her heart), begrudgingly allowed him to tag along, and even then that was thanks to your interference.

Hades ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair. He glanced over at you and bit his lip. “I know you aren’t one to follow directions but you must return immediately. Time isn’t on our side, hero.”

Resigned, you agreed: “I won’t disobey this time. I’ll be back in a few bells, then, at the Macarenses Angle.”

You stood up, closed your eyes, and made to teleport back to the Crystarium, but before you could gather your aether, Hades quickly snatched your wrist. 

“Did I say you could leave yet?”

“W-wasn’t it you who said time wasn’t on our side?” you spluttered indignantly, wrestling it out of his grasp; he let go without struggle, however, and you stumbled back a few ilms.

Hades rolled his eyes and scanned you up and down, plainly unimpressed.

“Yes, but that ring of bruises around your neck might raise some suspicions.”

Oh. Well, he wasn’t wrong.

“Come here.”

You stood in front of him, face red with embarrassment.

Hades slipped your hair over one shoulder and hummed as his fingers touched your throat. Despite the lightness of the action, you hissed. The pain was still present; consistent and throbbing and a souvenir of your own folly.

“My apologies,” Hades murmured as he pressed on one of the darker bruises. You inhaled sharply but let him continue his prodding.

At that, he took one step back, and said, "My abilities have been diminished rather significantly, but I do believe I can rid you of those marks before you leave."

“Please do.”

Hades took a deep breath and gathered what seemed to be a bundle of aether as red as Ifrit's flames. You were mesmerized by the patterns that slowly encircled his hand. They reminded you of flowers, and the nostalgia bubbling up within you made you believe you had seen the design before, though you couldn’t remember where.

His hands deftly worked at your neck as he had a few minutes ago; the pain was much worse than before, however. You clenched and unclenched your fists at your side in an attempt to fight the instinct that screamed at you to pry them off. You winced as one hand radiated a slightly uncomfortable warmth, but the sensation only increased, and you pulled yourself away when the heat became too much to bare.

"I'm sorry," you murmured, "your aether was kind of painful."

Hades tutted, but he removed his hands and allowed the rotating aether and symbols to fade away.

“That's because it's not _your_ aether. Your body is rejecting it," he sighed, “Either way, I've not yet finished, but the bruises have faded almost completely.”

You waited there awkwardly, deciding if you should teleport now or if he would simply chide you again. The decision was made for you when he waved his hands in a shooing motion.

* * *

The emissary’s robes fluttered against the refreshing Kholusian winds, its inky cloth blending with the backdrop of night. He closed his eyes, the pull of their aether unmistakable amongst the thousands of pitiful shards.

“My sweet fourteenth….” Elidibus murmured.

The thousands of years he had been without _that person_ were nigh unbearable, but they were here now, so close to being in his grasp, and he would not squander this chance. Emet-Selch's return was not something he had foretold, but it mattered not. If Elidibus had to end him, so be it; the death of his colleague was something he was willing to sacrifice for them. They would be angry at first, perhaps, but he hoped that in time they would come to see that everything he did was for their safety, their happiness. 

Elidibus smiled as he traced their traveling aether, their beautiful sapphire like a shooting star as it traversed from the Tempest to the Crystarium. 

The fourteenth was Elidibus’ before.

They would be his once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out before 5.2 but that didn't happen :( next chapter will be actual content; these past 3 have been slow so I could set up the story. thanks for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this piece I would appreciate a comment, I've been kind of iffy about posting this.


End file.
